


有钱的H先生和没钱的S先生

by Proco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proco/pseuds/Proco
Summary: 继承了大笔遗产，古灵阁堆满了金币的富有的哈利波特先生和从小生活在贫困线以下，经历了生活穷苦眼中唯有金钱的西弗勒斯斯内普先生，嗯，他们两个人的故事。
Relationships: HPSS - Relationship, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 关于此文，大家将看到一个爱金加隆如生命的斯内普，一个virgin斯内普，一个还保留这初吻，人生最大的兴趣就是魔法和金加隆除此之外感情白的一塌糊涂的斯内普。所以，如果有姑娘不能接受这个设定，请点小叉子。谢谢~

西弗勒斯.斯内普气势汹汹的从校长室里走出来，他皱着眉头，本来就蜡黄的脸色显的更加难看，嘴里还在低声咒骂着什么。

斯内普简直不敢相信，校长居然敢对他提出那个不合理的要求！即使知道邓布利多的脸皮比龙皮还要厚但是斯内普还是不相信邓布利多居然真的说了出来！！他居然要求斯内普给某个学生上私人课程！课程内容是大脑封闭术，而那个学生，想都不用想，就是那个会走路的麻烦制造者：哈利波特！

天！梅林！上帝玛利亚或者随便耶稣什么的！！邓布利多怎么能够这样！！斯内普回到了自己的住所，用力的甩上房门，似乎这样就能把麻烦关在门外。他烦躁的在客厅里踱步，甚至没意识到他已经大声的说了出来。

“邓布利多怎么可以这样！毫无廉耻的让我给一个学生上免费的私人课程！免费的！”斯内普不高兴的自言自语，“他难道不知道我的私人时间都是按金加隆计算的吗！那个讨人嫌的老家伙！”并且一想到是给哈利波特上私人课程，斯内普的脸色又黑了几分。

对于西弗勒斯.斯内普这个从小生长在母亲是巫师，父亲是麻瓜的贫困家庭的混血巫师来说，生活中除了魔法之外，最重要的东西便是那些闪闪发光金加隆了。身为麻瓜的父亲不可能在巫师界挣钱，而金加隆和英镑的汇率又高的让他家本来就不富裕的生活更加窘困。为了他的学费，他的母亲甚至偷偷卖掉了自己的嫁妆。

和那些自幼生长在传统巫师家庭的小孩不同，家庭的贫困让斯内普在很小的时候，就已经知道了金钱和机会的来之不易。所以他格外珍惜在霍格沃兹上学的机会，也更加珍惜他手中的每一个特纳。斯内普从来不逃掉任何一堂课，即使是无聊的魔法史，也从不浪费学校提供的每一餐。有些同学厌倦了每天都在学校吃同样的饭菜，在周末的时候会在霍格莫德村的酒吧里调剂一下，只有斯内普，从来不在学校外吃饭。梅林知道，恐怕他是唯一一个把学费精确的分摊到全学年每堂课和每一顿饭的学生。

这样一来，在斯内普眼里，即使是再无聊的课，即使是一顿平凡的早餐，也变了他已经付费并且无法退货的商品。斯内普绝对无法忍受那些闪闪发光的金加隆就这么白白的浪费掉，就算是想想，也能让他的心一阵紧缩，哦，那些金加隆！

所以，当斯内普发现自己可以替同学完成作业来换取零用钱的时候，他毫不犹豫的答应了。他可以同时完成三份魔法史作业并且不被宾斯教授发现是同一个人写的。他可以完美的完成一份符合你平时成绩的药水，如果你的平时成绩是B，那么药水的成绩顶多让你得到B+。来找斯内普的同学不少，总有些有钱而又不用担心未来的同学付钱来让他完成那些麻烦的作业，当然，斯内普并非来者不拒，价高者得这条亘古不变的规律在哪里都适用。

“该死的哈利波特！该死的詹姆斯波特！该死的波特！！”斯内普怀着最大的恶意念出波特家两位继承者的名字，“真是有其父必有其子！”

斯内普和詹姆斯波特的恩怨始于二年级，在詹姆斯骗斯内普帮四人组完成了一份超级无聊的魔法史作业而没有付给他剩下的钱之后，斯内普算是彻底的恨上了波特为首的四人组。

“算上这些年古灵阁的利息，那个已经死透了的波特已经欠我12个金加隆45特纳，而现在那个老不死的居然又让我免费的教波特小崽子大脑封闭术！他疯了吗？那个老糊涂！”

这些年，詹姆斯波特的欠债就像一根针一样扎在斯内普的胸口，一个已经死了的人，一份没有任何书面证据的欠债，无时无刻不在提醒着斯内普他的损失。每当想起这笔钱，斯内普的心里就隐隐作痛。本来他已经努力的忘的差不多了，但是在看见哈利波特走进霍格沃兹大厅的那一瞬间，那笔损失的金加隆仿佛又轻轻的波动他胸口的那根针，让他寝食难安。

“哦，该死的波特小子！这笔账早晚要从你身上讨回来！”斯内普狠狠的念叨着，拿出账本，翻到某一页，在詹姆斯波特的名字下面，用力的写下了哈利波特的名字。


	2. Chapter 2

“谁想看我把鼻涕精的内裤脱下来？”

随着一群学生嘻嘻哈哈的笑闹声种，一双手顺着倒吊着的少年那纤细脚踝滑到了小腿，缓慢而又充满侵略性的覆盖住了大腿上苍白的皮肤。少年的双腿又细又长，他的屁股被包裹在一条发黑的四角裤里，全身因为愤怒和羞愧而颤抖。那双手像是蜿蜒前进的蛇，指腹带有一种挑逗的肉欲划过每一寸肌肤。两只手毫不犹豫的探进了被布料遮盖住的地方，少年青涩而紧致的屁股被毫不留情的揉捏着，好一会儿，那双手才意犹未尽的退了出来。

手指狡猾的捏住了四角裤的边缘，像是挑拨忍耐力般的一点一点的往下拉着，腰部的皮肤被迫显露出来，少年挣扎的更强烈了。那纤细的腰线毫无保留的暴露在众人面前，甚至已经能看到小腹下端那黑色的充满诱惑力的毛发，只是再往下那么一点点，就只有一点点——

哈利猛的睁开了眼睛。

他在黑暗中眨了眨双眼，甚至没有反应过来自己在哪儿。直到听到隔壁熟悉的呼噜声，他才意识到自己在格兰芬多的宿舍里，自己的床上。哈利松了一口气。

‘又是这个梦。’他叹了口气，把自己的脸埋在枕头里，自从上次偷看了斯内普的记忆之后，这个梦就不知不觉的缠上了他。哈利懊恼的翻了个身，天知道他才不想满脑子都是斯内普的双腿！可是不知道为什么，那个画面总是在夜深人静的当他陷入沉睡中的时候，悄悄的出现在他的梦中。他甚至开始害怕白天看见斯内普，因为他的双眼总是不由自主的瞄着那个男人修长的大腿和——屁股。

“该死的！”哈利小声的咒骂，他得想办法结束这个梦，他可不想每天夜里春梦的对象是自己的教授。对，没错，他得想办法结束这一切。哈利躺在床上，皱着眉头，他得再看一次斯内普的记忆，这次，他必须看到结尾来结束这个荒诞不经的梦，没错！内裤到底有没有脱下来对他来讲至关重要。

“哈利，你没睡好？”早餐的时候赫敏看着哈利两个黑眼圈十分担心，小声的问，“难道又是——”她仔细的看了看周围，确定没人注意他们才压低声音，“关于那个人的梦？”

哈利无精打采的点点头。

“我们得想点什么办法！”赫敏积极的说。罗恩跟着点点头。

“啊，关于这个——”哈利小心的看了一眼教师席上的斯内普，然后转向自己的两个好友，“不过需要你们的帮助。”

斯内普不高兴的坐在自己办公室的椅子里。

他不明白是什么原因又让邓布利多再次跟他开口说大脑封闭术课程的事情，明明已经结束了不是吗？梅林知道他有多愉快能摆脱哈利波特这个讨人嫌的二代欠债鬼，每次看到他的脸就不由自主的想起那笔数目可观的欠债，而一想起这份基本已经属于死账的欠债斯内普就心情极其不爽，他心情不爽自然对波特没什么好脸色。

说起来波特是不会再踏进这个办公室的吧？斯内普眯起眼睛想起上次的不欢而散，如果是这样最好，不管邓布利多怎么说，只要波特自己不来上课那么这件事就不能怪他。说起上次，那罐死蟑螂还是在打折时候买的，现在再去补货的话至少要45个西可，嗯，这笔钱要想办法算在校长头上。斯内普正想的入神，门口传来了敲门声。

“教授。”

斯内普面色不善的打量着站在自己面前的男孩。如今的少年勉强可以称之为‘男孩儿’。去年还是一副青涩模样的少年，只是经过一个夏天，原本圆润的脸颊开始显现出了棱角，一头不羁的黑发被他剪的短短的，下巴上隐约可见胡须刮过的痕迹，目光坚定而锐利。以前看起来有些瘦的身体不知何时有了肌肉，宽松的校服被他衬得十分合体。

总体来说，如今的哈利波特已经可以称之为是个体体面面的年轻人了。

斯内普并没有想到波特还能再次接受邓布利多的安排，他记得面前的少年明明对此十分排斥。

“我希望你不是过来浪费彼此的时间的，波特。”斯内普充满怀疑的看着他的学生。

哈利安静而顺从的看着他。

斯内普的疑惑更深了。

哈利并不是传统意义上那种听话的学生，虽然大脑封闭术的课程进行的还是十分艰难，但是显然哈利在某些时候克制住了他的脾气。斯内普不知道这是邓布利多谆谆教导的功效还是少年突然开了窍，准备认真接受他的课程了。所以，虽然斯内普万般不情愿，但他和少年的私人课程还是让他失望的继续了下去。

一天，课程正进行到一半的时候，斯内普不得不去处理自己学院的学生和格兰芬多学生的一场纷争，他隐隐觉得似乎忘了什么事情却又一时想不起来，直到他把闯祸的罗恩韦斯莱和德拉克马尔福好好的训了一顿之后才猛然想起来，他把波特单独和他的储思盆留在了一起，再一次的！


	3. Chapter 3

储思盆内

哈利疑惑的环顾四周，这显然是一段他从没看过的记忆，看起来更像是斯莱特林的公共休息室。

不像格兰芬多休息室内的热闹，斯莱特林的学生似乎更愿意安静的窃窃私语，哈利看到一个十分年少的斯内普正在休息室内的桌子上埋头写着什么，而屋子中央的沙发里，坐着的显然是学生时代的卢修斯.马尔福。

马尔福的手里像是拿着什么脏东西一样捏着一张羊皮纸，皱着眉头和身边的同学轻声的说着什么，表情十分不满。哈利好奇的走近了些。

“也只有邓布利多那个老糊涂才能赞同麻瓜戏剧这种不入流的娱乐方式，董事会应该强烈的抗议这种有失巫师体面的行为。”马尔福撇了撇嘴，把那张羊皮纸扔给了身边的人。

“不过每个参加的学生可以得到10个学院分。”坐在马尔福右手边的一个有着黑色头发的斯莱特林学生安静的说道，看起来比马尔福小几岁，不知为什么哈利总觉得他有些眼熟。

马尔福若有所思的看了一眼黑发男孩，“考虑到今年的魁地奇我们没有拿到冠军，唔——那么通知所有的斯莱特林，我们不得不参加。”

男孩噗嗤一声笑了出来，马尔福皱了皱眉,“雷古拉斯，我以为学院杯是个很严肃的话题。我敢打赌，沃尔布加会为了学院杯是斯莱特林的而给你举办个舞会。”

“哦，抱歉卢修斯。”雷古拉斯不以为意的耸了耸肩，“我只是想到那个最后和王子结婚的女仆，即使是个格兰芬多，也不会有女巫愿意去演一个女仆。”

卢修斯轻蔑的哼了一声，“这个学校多得是麻瓜种。”

雷古拉斯灰色的眼睛像是看到了什么有意思的事情一样看着马尔福，“我以为你要王子的那个角色来着。”

马尔福的脸色沉了下来。

他们沉默的坐在那里，哈利正打算去看看斯内普到底在写些什么的时候——

“西弗勒斯。”马尔福轻轻说道。

哈利和雷古拉斯同时看着马尔福。

马尔福的眼睛正紧紧的盯着几乎把头埋进书堆里的西弗勒斯.斯内普。

哈利跟着马尔福走到了斯内普面前，他看了一眼桌子上的课本，是三年级的内容，那么这是斯内普三年级时的记忆？为什么他会把这个记忆放进储思盆？

哈利带着一丝好奇打量着抬头看着他们，准确的说是看着马尔福的斯内普。他看起来比13岁要小，稚嫩的脸上带着少年特有的圆润，黑色的眼睛像是两颗闪闪发光的黑曜石，瞪的圆圆的看着他们，带着点儿茫然，甚至左脸上还有一小块黑色的墨水痕迹，哈利几乎要忍不住伸手帮他擦掉。

“西弗勒斯。”马尔福从雷古拉斯手里拿过那张羊皮纸放在斯内普面前。

“麻瓜戏剧演出？”斯内普迅速的看完了羊皮纸上的内容，不解的看着面前的马尔福。

“我亲爱的西弗勒斯，”马尔福在斯内普对面坐下，“斯莱特林需要你帮个小忙。”马尔福手指着羊皮纸上面的一个名字，“你只要抽出一小段时间来扮演这个叫做“辛德瑞拉”的角色。”

“可是——”斯内普又重新看了一遍那个叫做“辛德瑞拉”的介绍，“我没有时间参加演出。”

“我的西弗勒斯，你不会没看到最下面写了什么吧？”马尔福拿过那张羊皮纸，冲斯内普眨了眨眼睛，念到：“每个参加演出的同学能得到10个学院分。”

“我看见了，可是——。”

“一个金加隆一分。”马尔福几乎是用一种哈利从没听过的甜蜜的语气说道。

斯内普惊讶的瞪圆了眼睛，“金加隆？”

“你没听错，一个金加隆一个学院分，只要你同意，那么10个金加隆就是你的了。”

斯内普微微的张大嘴巴，有些呆愣愣的看着马尔福，眼睛里几乎闪烁着光芒。他迟疑了一下，小声说：“辛德瑞拉好像是个女巫。”

“真是个会讲价的小东西。”马尔福往前探了探身，“15个金加隆，不能再多了，你这条狡猾的小蛇。”

斯内普看上去像是被这个价格惊呆了，甚至忘记了呼吸，他眨了眨眼睛，哈利才注意到小斯内普的睫毛又黑又长。

斯内普吞了吞口水，迟疑的说，“那好吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

哈利波特目瞪口呆的看着面前的这一幕，他没想到斯内普居然会同意马尔福这个看似有些荒诞的提议，这怎么可能？他那个一向古板孤僻阴沉比女巫包裹的还严实的斯莱特林魔药教授居然会同意参加戏剧演出，还是个女仆？

正在恍惚间，哈利已经到了另外一段记忆中。

这是一间十分宽敞舒适的屋子，从窗外熟悉的风景来看，确实是在霍格沃兹无疑。卢修斯马尔福正靠在窗边站着，而年轻的纳西莎布莱克则优雅的坐在不远处的软椅上，两个人似乎在等什么人。

咔哒一声，屋内的另外一个房门打开，如果不是那头及肩的黑发和微微不耐烦的表情，哈利几乎没有认出这个看起来被层层蕾丝堆起来的人就是斯内普。

“唔。”卢修斯托着下巴，打量着斯内普，似乎在评估着什么。

纳西莎瞥了一眼卢修斯，“这就是你带来的麻瓜服饰？”

“嗯，”卢修斯的眼神并没有离开斯内普，“似乎简陋了一些。”

哈利看着斯内普身上明显用大量丝绸，蕾丝和蝴蝶结做成的华丽礼服，这样还叫简陋？

纳西莎站起来走到斯内普身边，露出一个不怀好意的笑容，“你似乎忘记了我们的辛德瑞拉是一位身材娇小的女性，而且无论什么时候，女性裸露上身总是不合体面的。”

十三岁的斯内普似乎还没有开始发育，虽然长高了一些，但是四肢还是少年特有的纤细线条，礼服穿在他身上十分合身，少年的腰身似乎有着迷惑别人的魅力，让人移不开视线，只是领口开得太低，几乎露出了整个胸部。

“哦，真抱歉，我总是忘了这一点。”马尔福的表情可没有一点儿抱歉的神色，更多的是兴致盎然。

斯内普看着马尔福，“我讨厌这件衣服。”

“它确实不太适合你‘忧郁的’气质，我的小西弗勒斯，既然这件衣服不合适，那么我们看看下一件？嗯，古埃及的奴隶？这个主题怎么样？”

“容我提醒您，埃及的奴隶是不穿衣服的。”斯内普对马尔福的话无动于衷，“而且我记得辛德瑞拉是个女仆，不是奴隶。”

“不用在乎称呼之间的区别，”马尔福不以为意的说，“我们总要找到最适合你的那件衣服，斯莱特林做事可从来不马马虎虎。”

“所以卢修斯才叫我来帮忙。”纳西莎比斯内普高出许多，于是她半蹲下来，表情诚挚的直视斯内普的双眼，“你该去试试那条我从法国找来的长裙，一个淑女总是离不开长裙的陪伴我亲爱的。”

于是斯内普闷闷不乐的转身走进换衣间。

直到斯内普关上了换衣间的门，马尔福才面露得色的冲纳西莎眨了眨眼睛，“我说过，毒蛇变成了小绵羊。”

“当然，15加隆的时效。”

“他真是个有意思的小东西，你真该去看看他的那些黑魔法——”马尔福忽然压低了声音，“我想把他介绍给那位大人。”

“卢修斯！”纳西莎显然紧张了起来。

“嘘，”马尔福把手指放在纳西莎的嘴唇上，“当然不是现在。”

哈利几乎屏住了呼吸听着他们的对话，但是两个人却没有再说什么，只是安静的等待着斯内普。

斯内普又换了几套衣服之后，明显不高兴了起来，甚至在马尔福看不见的时候冲对方翻了好几个白眼，对纳西莎也撅起了嘴表示对反复试衣的不满。

不得不承认看斯内普穿各种女装是哈利从来没有想过的事，他记不清那些衣服的样子，只记得短裙下少年苍白的双腿，大开的领口所裸露出的颈部线条和略显单薄的胸膛，尤其是对方那毫无反抗的顺从态度，让哈利的心里泛起了一股奇怪的感觉。

“嗯，就是这件。”纳西莎满意的点了点头。

斯内普穿着一件黑色类似巫师袍的长裙，白色的领子紧密的包裹住脖颈，贴身的布料显示出少年纤细的身材，而肩膀处的泡泡袖处理多了几分可爱的气质，腰部以下裙摆似乎是加了内衬，于是微微的撑开，像一朵含苞待放的花蕾，裙尾正好落在脚面的上方。显然斯内普也对这件保守的衣服颇为满意，没有迫不及待的脱下来。

“还差一点点。”纳西莎帮斯内普穿上了一条白色围裙，仔细端详了一番之后皱眉，“太朴素了。”

纳西莎抽出魔杖对着斯内普挥动了一下，原本平凡的白色围裙多了一层荷叶状的花边，普通的肩带也变成了层层叠叠的绝对会被少女喜爱的花边之后，纳西莎才满意的点点头，“这样就好多了。”

斯内普不乐意的对着镜子里的自己撅了撅嘴，嘟囔着说，“像个女孩。”

马尔福也满意的点了点头，“别忘了跟茜茜学习舞步。”

斯内普看看纳西莎又有些为难看了看马尔福，神色有些犹豫，却没有说什么。

“我知道一个可以暂时长高的咒语。”马尔福挑了挑眉，有些好笑的看着个头还只到他胸部，正因为被他指出这点而表情难看的斯内普。

“已经这个时间了！”纳西莎惊呼，“今天是你第一次参加排练西弗勒斯，迟到可不是个好的开始，更何况你是女主角。”

“还不是因为有人太挑剔了。”斯内普没好气的瞪了一眼马尔福，走向换衣间。

“你干什么去？”纳西莎问道。

“换衣服。”

“没那么多时间了，直接过去吧！”纳西莎毫不犹豫的拉起斯内普的手腕，一直走到走廊上，“用跑的！西弗勒斯。”

斯内普瞄了瞄依旧在屋里老神在在的马尔福：“他不用吗？”

“啊，忘记告诉你了，我不用参加排练。”马尔福冲斯内普笑笑。

“切！”斯内普不高兴的哼了一声，颇不情愿的拖起裙子向学校的礼堂赶过去。

哈利犹豫的看了一眼显然有话要说的马尔福和纳西莎，如果可能他真的知道他们这次谈话的内容是什么，是不是跟那个人有关，是不是跟斯内普最终加入食死徒有关。可他只能跟着斯内普的记忆快速的在走廊里跑了起来。

马上就要到礼堂的楼梯转角处，斯内普撞到了前面人的后背上。

“鼻涕精！”被撞的人在看见是斯内普之后兴奋的叫了起来。

詹姆斯波特和西里斯布莱克！哈利几乎可以想象之后会发生什么，希望没有人会进医疗翼。

斯内普并没有回应布莱克的挑衅，看起来打算绕过这两个宿敌。

“喂喂喂！难道连句道歉的话都没有嘛？”詹姆斯眼疾手快的抓住了正准备从他们旁边溜开的斯内普的手腕。

“欠债不还的家伙不配说这个！”斯内普轻蔑的瞟了两个人一眼，甩了半天却没甩开詹姆斯的手，“放开我，波特。”

“什么欠债？"詹姆斯迷惑的看着斯内普，而西里斯在上下打量了一番之后露出一个兴奋的笑容，“你穿的是裙子吧？小鼻涕？”

“滚开！”斯内普瞪了布莱克一眼，然后看着詹姆斯，“上个学期魔法史作业的剩下的钱你们还没有给我。”

詹姆斯瞪大了眼睛，“嘿西里斯，你没把钱给小鼻涕吗？”

西里斯挠挠长发望天想了一会儿，“啊！我给忘了，我说鼻涕精，就那么点小钱你还记得啊，真是个小气鬼！”

斯内普立刻黑了一张脸，“放开我！波特！”

“就不~”詹姆斯笑嘻嘻的，还故意拉着斯内普的手摇晃了起来。而另一边的西里斯已经掀起了的斯内普的裙子，“哇哦，还真的是裙子耶！恶！鼻涕精你的内裤好恶心！”

哈利眼睁睁的看着斯内普被西里斯掀起了裙子，露出了两条光溜溜的腿和四角大短裤。

斯内普飞快的冲西里斯踢了过去，西里斯一边怪叫着一边躲开。没有踢到西里斯，斯内普低头狠狠的咬住了詹姆斯的手背，詹姆斯嗷的喊了一声立刻放了手。

“你居然咬我！小鼻涕！痛死我了！”

“去死吧，你们两个讨厌鬼！”斯内普提起裙子飞快的跑了。

“他居然叫我讨厌鬼！”詹姆斯和西里斯异口同声的说。

“听说小鼻涕是女主角。”詹姆斯摸着手背上的牙印若有所思的说。

“听莉莉说还有两个角色没有女生愿意演，好像是小鼻涕的姐姐。”西里斯不怀好意的笑了，“快点去追小鼻涕！”

“等等我！西里斯！”詹姆斯赶紧跟在好友身后。

哈利突然感到一股头晕目眩，等他睁开眼的时候，已经回到了斯内普的办公室，披着隐身衣只露出一颗头的赫敏正焦急的看着他，“快点，斯内普教授就要回来了！”说完，赫敏藏在隐身衣内，飞快的溜出了办公室。

哈利的心怦怦跳的厉害，他强自镇定的几秒钟，要是坐在椅子上乖乖等着斯内普进门就太假了！他环顾了四周一圈，来到书架旁，随手抽出了一本看起来很厚的书籍，假装看了起来。

斯内普几乎是用最快的速度往自己的办公室走去，这次，这次如果再被他发现波特偷看一些他不该看的记忆的话，他不确保自己不会掐死那个小混蛋。他猛的推开办公室的门，很好，储思盆还在那里好端端的放着，没有不该在的人伸进他的脑袋。斯内普顿时心情好了不少，显然，他的突然出现吓了那个男孩一跳，对方正站在书架旁战战兢兢的看着他。

“教，教授。”

斯内普哼了一声作为回答，他就不能指望一个波特不去随便动别人的东西，不管老子还是小的都一样！

“回到你的座位上——”在看清楚波特手上拿着的书之后，斯内普顿住了，他抽出魔杖，书‘碰’的一声气势汹汹的自己合上了，然后粗暴的挤回到书架上自己的位置上。

“随便动教授的私人物品，格兰芬多扣二，不五十分！”斯内普的声音犹如耳语一般低沉，哈利惊讶的看着自己的教授，“五，五十分？”

“嫌少？”

“可，可是——”

“滚回到自己的宿舍去波特，我不想再看见你，迟一秒扣十分！现在立刻！”

“教授，可是我没——”波特手足无措的解释，天哪五十分！麦格教授会杀了他的！

“十分。”

“你不能这样斯内普！”

“二十分。”

波特以最快的速度拉开办公室的门，跳到了走廊上，转身看向斯内普，“你不能这么扣我的分！”

“三十分。”

“可我现在在走廊上！”波特几乎叫了起来。

斯内普白了他一眼，魔杖一挥，门关上了。


End file.
